


Bound to happen ((DISCONTINUED))

by SansThePacifist



Series: Undertale Stories [8]
Category: Undertale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AAAAAAA, Abuse, Angst, Anyways, Birthday, Blood, Bullying, CONGRATS!, Choking, Coma, Crush, Depressed Sans, Domino affect, Dread, Emotions, F/F, F/M, Fear, Foreshadowing, God im dark, Halucinations, Hey, Human AU, I donno, I lied, I suck at tags, I swear, Maybe ;3, Mention of Gore, Mistakes, Nice nurse, Other, Panic Attack, Paps is such a sweetheart, Paranoia, Quartered Mettaton, SO, Sans gets sick easily, Sickness, Snorting, Snowdin, Stabbed Undyne, Stabbing, Surprise Party, THEYVE GOT A KNIFE, THIS WILL BE HAPPIER SOON, Terminal Illnesses, XD, YOU GOT THIS FAR?, Young mistakes, and apparently i'm messing with feels, and he got an illness that's terminal, and needs help, and scare me, apathetic sans, breathing problems, but i dont know, but that comes later xD, cus, decapitated papyrus, dust - Freeform, good luck seeing what it is foreshadowing though, he's probably gonna die soon, huehuehue, i dont think you guys will get it, i forgot people read these, im not sorry, im sorry, jerk face nurses, just a stab, knife, maybe suicide later, one sided crush, oops. You've made a mistake sans., people snort, people surprise me, probably, sans is a jerk, sans is now in a coma, stab, stabby stab stab, this was supposed to be fluffy, three mistakes..., what the heck happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7596685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansThePacifist/pseuds/SansThePacifist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctors are usually telling Sans “You should get your rest” or “Take these, these should increase your immune system.” But no matter how much he slept or how many pills he took, he’d always get sick. And every single time, it was fatal.<br/>((DISCONTINUED))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. TERMINAL

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Feeling Bonely](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5246033) by [hTeDruknenPotaT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hTeDruknenPotaT/pseuds/hTeDruknenPotaT). 



Sans wheezed before coughing into his blue jacket, over here, it never seems to stop being cold, and naturally, people get sick. Well, he was always one of the most prone to sickness. Something about him not being able to produce enough white blood cells for this type of weather. Odd. He’s grown up here… Why would his marrow suddenly decide to say “Haha, nope! I’m not going to do my job!”

Seems even his bones take after him. It gives plenty opportunities to make bone puns- but he’s always too sick!

The doctors are usually telling him “You should get your rest” or “Take these, these should increase it.”

Spoiler alert- nothing helped. No matter how much he slept (Papyrus would always chew him out, even if it was supposed to help) or how many pills he took, he’d always get sick. And every single time, it was fatal. A fever could kill him if he didn’t treat it correctly.

Even though that is true, sans often found himself at Grillby’s to either stuff himself full with grease or get himself drunk. Both worked. And it made him feel better, so, it was fine. Plus, sans honestly does not really care if a cold could kill him, Papyrus might, but he doesn’t. He knows he should, but most the time it’s hard to feel anything.

He coughed again, curling in on himself, and choking on some of the thick mucus at the back of his throat. He continued to wheeze, hot tears burning his cheeks as he tried to breath, his vision blurred and he collapsed down into the snow, letting the darkness take over.

* * *

 

He woke up on a bed, ears ringing. Was it just a dream? He peeled his eyes open to look up at the white ceiling. Ah, so somebody saw him and called the ambulance. Good job, they deserve some sort of reward. He then groaned, closing his eyes as pain soared through him.

“He’s awake! Let his brother in!” He felt someone mess with the tubes attached to his arms through a thin needle and tape. “Sorry, I’m just going to give you something to fight off the pain.” He waited a bit before opening his eyes and sitting up just as the door opened.

“oh, hey paps.” Said person grinned so brightly, it could have blinded someone. Luckily, it didn’t, so that’s one good thing that’s happened.

“’SUP, BROTHER?” He said as his thick accent blessed his loud voice.

“mm, nothing new, how ‘bout you?” The taller brother decided to sit beside the bed.

“I LEFT UNDYNE AT THE PARK TO JOIN YOU, SANS!”

“what. okay, you’re joking right..?” Papyrus only shook his head and kept grinning.

“IT WAS WORTH SEEING YOU!” Oh god. He’s such a smooth talker, and he doesn’t even know it. He could start a revolution by talking. Sans snorted.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

And then choked on the snort.

* * *

 

Sans once again woke up to a white ceiling and painful ringing. Oh, and the plus of being numb. He tried to sit up, but was too dizzy. Go figure, he needs some _actual_ sleep.

“He needs to get some sort of help!”

“But we can’t, we don’t have the money to!”

“But Papyrus will be devastated!”

“He’ll get over it eventually!”

“But.. He.. Sans… You’re right, he’d die soon anyways, after all he is terminal.”

He cleared his throat. “wow, way to rub it in you two.” He didn’t know the name of the strange nurse, but she was friends with Undyne, so, she’s _alright_. “hey shark bait, we gonna have a celebration for it? ‘oh yay! he’s terminal!’” The way she flinched made him feel slightly guilty, but he continued anyways. “’let’s invite all his friends over and have cake! don’t worry, it’ll be fun!’”

And that, my dear friends, is one of the things he _really_ needs to work on. Not being a jerk.

“so how long ‘m i gonna last, doc?” The nurse frowned.

“Well, I’ll give you a few weeks, but it might be better to ask a _real_ doctor.”

“nice. plenty time to clean my room.” He tried to sound upset, but honestly, he couldn’t muster enough energy to do so. “so, ‘s paps here?”

“Nope.” Undyne replied harshly.

“aw, too bad. can i get out now. these wires are kinda uncomfortable.”

“Nope.” That time, it was the nurse that spoke.

“too bad, let me out.” A shiver ran down their spine, even though he was smiling like normal… Did he just… Threaten them? Huh.

Half an hour later, he walking up to the front and signing out. He was surprised that it was already paid for and smiled, walking out.

One crazy ride with Undyne later, he was at his house, walking inside and sitting on the couch. The TV was on. Strange. He then got up, turning off the TV and walking up the Papyrus’ room. He hesitated.

* * *

 

_Screams of agony._

_Papyrus with his head chopped off, snow stained red, red scarp torn open._

_Undyne stabbed multiple times and blood dripping into the water and fading slowly._

_Mettaton’s limbs cut off, eyes looking soullessly up to the ceiling, blood dripping out of his disembodied corpse, flamboyant hair stained a sticky crimson and glued together with brown scabs._

_A blood cover child, smiling at him with  a thin knife and blood red eyes._

_Sans, blood flowing down his chest as he was sitting beside a pillar, looking up with a smile on his face, cold eyes glaring at anyone who dared come close, scarf clutched in his hands._

* * *

 

Sans gasped clutching his chest, as he felt the tip of the blade tear through his skin. It wasn’t real, it isn’t real. He fell to the floor, breathing getting uneven. It felt like he was choking again, but he knew he wasn’t. His chest felt tight as his vision blurred and he started to shake.

_It’s not real_

_Its not real_

_Itsnotreal_

_It sn ot real_

He tried to make his breathing smoother as he closed his eyes, internally chanting ‘ _it’s not real_ ’. Soon his breathing evened as he got up for some water, he was still shaky, but it should help.

He relaxed into the seat, ready to fall asleep. Well, that was fun.

* * *

 

A few weeks have past, and sans had actually done things with his life, such as clean, or go to work on time, and of course, they suspected he was getting better.

Oh no, oh no no no no no, he was not getting better, if anything, he was getting worse. Keeping his health a secret was getting harder and harder every day. His skin was become pale, even though he was outside constantly. He was getting thinner and thinner, and he looked so… fragile. Every time he got a cut, it didn’t heal as quick as it should have. Nothing was working, he got scrapes and scratches from basically everywhere.

 

They were bound to find out somehow.


	2. I love you, bro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it's a short chapter, but writers block is a jerk, and i hope the next chapter will be longer!

He felt dizzy, and it seemed as if the world around him was spinning. He knew it wasn’t supposed to be that way, but ignored it, walking to his closet and grabbing a jacket. Huh, he was shaking.

Nice.

Well, not so nice. That meant he was supposed to go back in, but he couldn’t. Didn’t want Papyrus to waste money when he was going to die anyways. It’d be… Cruel.

It’s cruel either way, he could tell Papyrus and have him spend money on something that wouldn’t work, or he wouldn’t tell him and die suddenly…

They, uh. Both of them suck.

He didn’t want to do either to his brother, but he was going to be gone somehow, right?

Working at a hotdog stand had its ups and downs. Yeah, he got money, and yeah, he got fresh air, but it was so easy to get hurt or sick. One day a person came up and said, “You look terrible, you shouldn’t be working. Go home.” Oh course, he didn’t. His brother would worry if he got back from work too early.

_“WHY AREN’T YOU ARE WORK?”_

_“i didn’t feel too well, sorry bro..”_

_“THAT’S ALRIGHT! I WILL TAKE CARE OF YOU!”_

_“I love you bro..”_

_“BUT OF COURSE YOU DO!”_

His excuses seem lackluster, but they were the truth..

_“felt like I couldn’t breathe”_

_“too weak”_

_“‘m too tired”_

He barely said puns anymore and that set his friends off on so many levels.

_“Sans, are you alright?”_

_“ **S-A-N-S you okay** ”_

_“I-I hope y-you get-t better, s-sans!”_

He walked over to his bed and trembled. If he laid down, would he ever get up? The bed looked so comfortable compared to the freezing cold outside. Heck, it looked more comfortable than a couple Advil. Which, to say in the least, was pretty comfortable.

He took the risk and plopped onto the soft mattress, still in his clothes, and was out in a blink.

* * *

 

“SANS. SANS! YOUR BOSS SAID YOU DIDN’T SHOW UP FOR WORK!” The tall brother turned a corner and opened the door. “SAN-” He paused as he looked at the older brother. “Sans?” He asked quietly before walking over and shaking his brother. “Sans wake up! P-please!”

He didn’t.


	3. I'm sorry...

He ended up in the hospital regardless and the doctors said that he was in a coma. Maybe he was just tired? Or sick? Papyrus just wanted his brother to wake up, but the word `terminal’ kept floating from mouth to mouth. Why did they say it so harshly, like it was a terrible word? He didn’t know until he looked it up.

He wouldn’t leave sans after that... He had to once the doctors would tell him that visiting times were over, but he didn’t want to. He came each day and waited, over and over and over again. There seemed to be no ending to the madness, he left small gifts too.

Joke books… Stuffed animals… Cards… Money… A journal.

The journal was full of entries he’d write each day. So he picked up the journal and a pen and wrote.

‘ _ENTRY NUMBER 43,_

_SANS HAS NOT CHANGED A BIT, HE DOESN’T SEEM TO BE GETTING BETTER! I WANT MY BROTHER BACK, I WANT TO HEAR HIS JOKES AGAIN, I DON’T WANT TO SEE HIM LIKE THIS._

_I LEFT A BEAR TODAY! A BLUE ONE, IT HAS A PUN ON THE FRONT. EACH TIME I HEAR OR READ A PUN, I THINK OF SANS AND IT HURTS! BUT I WILL NOT SUCCUMB TO THIS PAIN, I WILL KEEP GOING STRONG, FOR MY BROTHER!_

_NYEH-HEH-HEH,_

_-PAPYRUS_ ’

He finished it and put them on the counter again, he sighed and put his head in his hands. He didn’t want to be happy for others anymore…

He wanted to be sad and cry to someone, but he wasn’t allowed to. Undyne wouldn’t allow it, Asgore would also start crying, Mettaton would flamboyantly say that he’d make it better, and his coworkers...? He didn’t know what they would do. And then, he had to make it seem like he thought he was the best.

‘ _What kind of brother would let him get this sick...?_ ’ He asked himself often that very question.

“why didn’t I listen... why didn’t I believe you when you said you were sick...?” He was sorry, he was so, so sorry that he didn’t listen, maybe if he had. Sans wouldn’t be this way…

Undyne and Alphys visit often, he remembered the first time clearly. Undyne had slammed the door open screaming out, “ _WHERE IS HE, I’M GONNA KICK SOME SENSE INTO HIM!_ ”

They had to hold her back. Then Alphys said something along the lines of, “ _Oh no! H-he looks worse than I thought he would!_ ”

It _was_ a nice day. He started to cry, curling in on himself.

He wants his brother back..

* * *

 

Papyrus walked in the next day and almost started crying as soon as he saw his brother.

“H-HELLO SANS! M-MERRY CHRISTMAS! I-I BROUGHT YOU A GIFT!” He put down a large book filled with jokes. “I-I want you to wake, brother..” He sighed and continued speaking. “I-I JUST WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT NONE OF THE OTHERS WILL BE ABLE TO COME TODAY! THEY HAD TO meet up with some  family.. BUT WORRY NOT! I, THE WO-GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL KEEP YOU COMPANY! NYEH-heh…” He picked up the journal and wrote.

‘ _ENTRY NUMBER 44,_

_SANS IS NOT WAKING UP.. I DON’T THINK HE EVER WILL. BUT I CAN KEEP HIM COMPANY AND GIVE HIM GIFTS! THOUGH, I MAY NOT BUY MYSELF MUCH, I WILL BUY HIM ALL THAT REMINDS ME OF HIM!_

_BUT, ALAS, HE IS NOT WAKING UP. I DID NOT BUY ANYTHING FOR MYSELF TODAY, I WANT TO SPEND IT WITH HIM, AND IF HE EVER DOES WAKE UP, I WILL GREET HIM WITH A HUGE SMILE AND A BUNCH OF GIFTS!_

_MY FRIENDS ASKED ME WHAT I WANTED FOR CHRISTMAS, OF COURSE I ANSWERED!_

_THE ONLY THING I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS, IS MY BROTHER TO WAKE UP._

_NYEH-HEH-HEH,_

_-PAPYRUS_ ’

He started to cry, putting the journal back onto the counter. That was right, it was all he wanted, and as soon as he said it, Undyne started to cry. Was because she was sad..? Perhaps, he didn’t know.

He looked out of the window to see the dark night sky. He should go to sleep soon.

“W-WELL, GOOD NIGHT BROTHER.. R-REST WELL..”


	4. How Much Longer?

Sans still wasn’t waking up. It had been a long time, and the others were beginning to also think he would never wake up.

They would start to cry at the mention of him, but people would still ask. And it hurt, it hurt so, so much to hear his name or hear a joke or hear any type of self-depriving humor. Anything about being lazy would hurt too, because Papyrus would call his brother that so often, that it had become a thing between them, laying on the couch for a minute, boom! You’re lazy.

And he missed it. He wanted it all back, he wanted to hear his brother’s jokes, to see him slacking off, to watch him talk with his friends.

How much longer? How much longer could Papyrus stay at that place before snapping? How much longer until Sans would wake up? How much longer until he was dead?

Everybody missed him. Even if they didn’t say it, or even meet him, they all missed him. They missed hearing fresh stories about a whoopee cushion under the seats, or an air horn behind a door. They missed seeing a guy with white hair slacking off at a hotdog stand, or perhaps him putting hotdogs on their heads when their hands were too full.

They missed seeing their children happy because he was funny, they missed him putting too much ketchup on the “apostrophe dogs” as he would put it, they missed seeing him play with the children, or helping with their homework, they missed seeing him wink at them and go back to whatever he was doing.

So they all asked, “How much longer?”

There was usually an answer like, “soon!” or “in a few weeks!” but lately they have been getting answers like, “I don’t know..” or “maybe never..?”

Papyrus, he thought he had sans all figured out, a lazy self-depriving brother, but, Sans is filled with secrets, he is a puzzle yet to be unsolved, a lock yet to be opened. You could go on and on with metaphors but they would stop at one point.

Everything would come to an end and… Well, that’s not the point.

Papyrus came by again and cried. He had stopped bringing gifts, what would be the point if he was never going to wake up? He continued writing in the journal, however.

At this point, he was in the hundreds. 142 entries, if you want to be exact, and he was getting tired of waiting.

“What’s the point?” He’d say if people asked, and he began to seem more and more like his brother. That’s when he realized that his brother was not lazy, but depressed, it made sense, right?

The others agreed with him, telling him that they thought so already, but didn’t know if they were right. Another person came to town, asking for him. They said that he was supposed to be there. Papyrus didn’t understand what they meant.

Who were they? How did they know sans? They wouldn’t tell him. Were they family? Friends? He just wanted to know…

They continued walking on, not telling him a single thing.

How strange.


	5. Welcome To Snowdin!

Frisk walked through the ruins, looking at old toys and having friendly conversations with their neighbors. One day, a friendly, familiar, and tall woman asked them if they wanted some pie.

They of course nodded.

That’s how Toriel and Frisk became acquainted. But, Toriel had taken a liking to the child and had started treating them like her own. When, one day, Frisk asked to leave, she broke, screaming at them that they wont be safe, that no one will. When they calmed her down, they left.

Frisk left the door and began walking through Snowdin, looking for sans. Until… Suddenly, Papyrus showed up.

“Hello!” They were taken aback.

“Hello…? Do you… know where sans is?” His expression shifted.

“who are you and how do you know my brother?” He sounded so.. Sad? Angry? They couldn’t tell. “how do you know him!” He asked once again, waiting for an answer. They ran past him, not answering the answer.

Frisk sighed and stopped running. He was supposed to be there!

This was different, they don’t like different. After seeing the same thing over and over again, they experimented. What would happen if they killed everyone?

Of course people would die! But the real question was, how would they react? They regretted it.

Everyone was angry at them, Undyne tried to arrest them, and failed. Other officers dropped dead every now and again… Papyrus, dear god, Papyrus. They didn’t want to chop off his head!

They just.. Wanted to see what would happen.. But he died slowly, choking as the cut, and looking around in shock for a little bit as it dropped to the floor. His body soon followed.

Families hid from them as they walked through the streets, ripping through anyone who stood in their way.

Sans was a tough fight, they knew that much. His punches were swift, and the impacts were strong.

But, they still cut through Sans with a single strike. His last words shook them to the core as they dared look back to the corpse.

It was gone.

They continued anyways.

They.. They don’t remember anything after that, and parts of the fights were fuzzy, like they weren’t the one in control.

Then they remembered Toriel. How could they do that? She only wanted to hug her, and yet, they cut her hand off with a wide grin. Then, they sliced across her chest and neck.. and… They didn’t want to continue thinking about it.

They were snapped out of their thoughts as a family walked by. They were the bunny Family. They really did look like rabbits in a way.. It was strange.

Who wouldn’t like different if different was killing?

This run, this time, they didn’t hurt anyone, and they were proud.

They turned into an alley way and sat down, falling to sleep.

Where was he…?

They woke up when Papyrus walked past, mumbling to himself something about how “he’d never wake up.” Huh.

They stood up and followed.

He led them to a large hospital and asked for sans. They greeted him with a familiar smile and walked him to a room. Frisk decided to go back to the alleyway. They waited for Papyrus to come through, and when he did, they followed. He walked into a large, to story house and that was the last they saw of him the rest of the day.

They decided to continue walking remembering the words Toriel said with a smile, “stay safe, my child!”

They passed by a sign and knew, they were in Waterfall.


	6. Who is that?

The child looked around- this place was amazing.

There were things that didn't even look natural, such as glowing mushrooms and flowers….

Oh- the creatures roaming were all the better! They had gorgeous designs that looked like something you would find on a painting.

…..then they saw a large building.

…….with a gasp they realised- It's a hospital. Sure it's not the one they often saw papyrus go to- but at least it was one! With a hesitant step, they entered the building.

The nurses were talking about a certain patient and how they were getting moved over….. To prepare a room for a person in a coma. Suddenly the doors burst open-

“Coming through!” The men were handling a bed with…. Sans on it..?  
People waiting to be seen by a doctor murmured.

“It's much worse than I thought…..”

“Poor papyrus…. Without his brother…”

“He's never going to wake up…. Is he…?”

They looked around, almost as if searching for answers in the eyes of others.

The group of male medics rushed him into a room, probably to hook him back up to a good supply.

With a sigh, frisk was about to leave before the door burst open again. “IS HE HERE YET?” A few of the patients nodded in reply- papyrus walked past quickly and signed in (with a bit of denial for while) before hurrying into sans’ room.

Oh dear…. What did papyrus do to deserve this- his brother in a coma… Frisk let out another long sigh with a shake of their head before going out.

…..better to explore than wait.

* * *

Sans looked so peaceful laying there, like he was having a good dream. Papyrus let out a soft whimper. He doesn't want him to die…

He wants his brother to smile again… To…

To……

To say another pun…. Or… Sing…

…….

Oh gee, that last one hasn't happened in awhile… At least since they were children… He sniffled quietly, remember times where sans would sing to him whenever papyrus was stressed…

…..sans really is an amazing brother…. But… It seems he won't be for much longer..

The room sorry slammed open as Undyne ran in.

“ _IM GONNA KICK YOU AWAKE-_ ” papyrus shielded his brother.

“UNDYNE NO!” She let out a growl and plopped into a seat.

“... _fine_.”

…..wow. She's angry.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

…...someone snorted.


	7. A noogie is not a good idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a little fast paced but I want to get past it really badly and get to the next chapter~  
> Be prepared~!

Undyne’s eye widened as papyrus looked around for the source. He found himself with no one…. But Undyne seemed fixed on something.

He looked over and let out a high pitched squeal. 

“OH MY GOD, SANS, YOU’RE AWAKE!”

….sans winced, seems papyrus was just a bit too loud.

Undyne finally inhaled loudly- it sounded a bit like a wheeze…

Sans started to cough- Undyne ran out to get a nurse- old fashioned style. You would be able to hear her screaming- “ _HE’S AWAKE, COMMON, LETS GO LOVE THE SMALL ADULT!!_ ”

…...she's uh…. Maybe just a bit excited.

……………………………………

…………………...maybe...

Papyrus let out another squeal, and sans coughed even more.

Undyne ran back in and shoved papyrus ‘playfully’.

“ _IT’S TIME TO STOP._ ” She brought up her arm and pointed to a wrist with an intense expression.

“.......WHAT..?” He did not get it, “IT IS MERELY 3 PM!” Undyne made a sound as a nurse ran in.

The nurse kicked the two out and turned to sans, “Interesting group you got there…” he made a sound of agreement and the nurse covered his nose and mouth with a mask. “I'll need you to take a deep breath…” Sans did as told, relaxing almost immediately. “There you go~!”

Sans took a deep breath of clean air as they removed the mask. “Don't worry, sir, after a couple of months of training, you'll be good as new!”

He smiled, “...t-thanks.” It was still kinda hard to breath and his voice was cracking…. But hey! At least he was able to speak at all, yeah!?

Undyne rushed in, along with a huge group of friends.

……….she brought a bunch of people. By a bunch, I mean…. Maybe half of snowdin? Wonder if- aha! There he is! Didn't even know he could leave that place!

Grillby stood in the back, waiting patiently for a bit to ‘speak’ with sans, which was more or less like…….signing.

He got practically smothered in attention, a bunch of people tried to update him with the world as it is, even though it didn't change much…. And a few others kept talking and talking….and talking……..

Ah, yeah, and then there was Alphys.

She was a stuttering mess of energy and excitement, practically spelling the world out to him…..which. say in the least, was actually rather impressive.

Papyrus handed him a journal and said something along the lines of, “OPEN IT LATER, WHEN IT IS GUARANTEED YOU WILL STAY AWAKE!”

Undyne had attempted to noogie him, but a few other visitors had stopped her.

Well, it _was_ fun.


	8. ............

Being noogied isn’t exactly the best idea for someone that just woke up, even if she was stopped, but it still hurt. There was also the fact that he was brittle and, even though the hospital kept him nourished, he was weak.

Soon enough, his semi-large group of friends had to leave. The nurses told him to rest and his friends that, even though he had just ‘woken up’ he really wasn’t sleeping the whole time, and, indeed, he does need rest. They left him to his own still-developing thoughts.

Something bothered him as he lay on his bed. Coma… Jokes… Depressed Papyrus...? He sat up in bed and fell back into the covers, dizzy. Ugh… He is an idiot sometimes-- But Papyrus supporting his jokes..? Him being depressed? His friends must of gotten it wrong, papyrus acted...just……..like……………………………………..normal..

Was he acting normal…? Sans didn’t really know.. It sure has been a while, and even his thoughts were fuzzy whenever he tried to think of something reliable. Something inside of him told him that he should really sleep. And so, he did.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_ Knock knock.. _

_ He sat up and looked to the door, had someone knocked on it…? Wait, wasn’t he just in the hospital…? What is he doing inside his room..? He got up and went to the door, “..who’s there…?” Why not joke around while he is at it…? _

_ “Tibia.” _

_ “tibia who?” _

_ “Tibia honest, it is kinda hard to talk to you without it being face-to-face.” _

_ Oh dear, he thought for a little bit about opening the door to a complete stranger.. Something told him to do it, but another side of him said a clear ‘no’. _

_ Either way, he found himself opening the door to a small child, their yellow and green sweater covered in blood, along with some sort of dust coating their features. “Hello sans~.” They were smiling sweetly, their red eyes glinting in the soft glow of the night sky. Something told him this was wrong, even as they tilted their head innocently.   _

_ He was frozen, staring at them blankly, they didn’t seem phased giving a wide smile. They played with the knife in their hands- a knife. They had a knife. Why did they have a freaking knife? _

_ After a few Milli-seconds, he realized, hey, they might just stab him. That was when his expression changed, morphing into one of terror- OH GOD. THEY ARE GOING TO STAB HIM. _

_ And, on cue, the knife was plunged in his chest.  _

_ He couldn’t breath. His chest felt cold.  _

_ “Goodbye, sans~” They whispered sweetly, so sickeningly sweet, if he wasn’t dying, he would have laughed, but instead he let out a wheeze and tried to push them away, they laughed and dropped him. “Get dunked on.” _

 

He sat up quickly in bed, what was that!? He looked around and then relaxed, oh… What a weird nightmare, he was still in the hospital, so who even was that child? Why was the last thing they said so familiar to him…? A nurse came in, “Was it a nightmare?” He nodded slowly, tired and restless all at once. “I see.” What an answer.

After a while, the nurse had started to talk with him and convinced him to try and sleep again, at around one, he passed out again.


	9. Look out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this chapter being so late! Some things happened...

He took a deep breath, staring at the ceiling, apparently he has to exercise to get ‘Better’... It didn’t make sense, he rarely did anything anyways, so why get his muscles are up and ready if he’s just gonna waste them? Hm… It wasn't like he was fat, heck, he was far from it, any fat he did have was destroyed by his illness in an attempt to conserve or make more energy, it was weird…

About a long moth has passed since he has bee not released from the hospital, it has been a while, he couldn't exactly name the date, but something was up, papyrus wouldn't talk to him as much as usual, it was like he was hiding something, avoiding certain things, choosing words carefully...but what could his brother be hiding? That's… Quite strange.. He knew his brother got depressed, it was in the way he talked, the way he moved, and if his brother stopped talking to him in general, he would absolutely check on him. He loved his brother and he wasn't… Isn't stupid. No matter how people say he is, he isn't, he knows how to read people like a book (which are pretty darn easy to read), he got the highest grades in all of his glasses… Except…

Alphys...

Alphys came one day and kicked him off the pedestal of being the smartest, but, with her integrity came social awkwardness and bullying, she couldn't talk to others well, and he despised her. He’ll admit that. He absolutely hated her, being one of the people pushing her around with words and making her seem like a fool, he was smart, he knew what to do, and she made her seem like a fool, he hated it! He looked words up all night, trying to find some sort of way to insult her without knowing, but, he knew she didn't really deserve it, sure, he was an emotional kid, he wanted her gone, he wanted to be the smartest, he wanted to be the best person possible.

….dad wasn't very happy with him. His grades had been declining with each night without sleep, each night filled with terror wondering when his dad would come in, each night crying to himself as papyrus slept soundly, each night wondering what he did wrong, each night reading to find some sort of way to harm her, each night thinking of ways to make her day even worse than the last, but Alphys… Alphys stood strong, and it made him furious… Gaster beat him with every score lower than an A+, telling him he could be better, that he was better, yelling at him, screaming at him…

He was emotional.. He wanted to hurt someone else, so he put alphys on the stage and greeted her with rotten fruits, she was open, there was a reason to hurt her, a reason to put all the blame on her… But the reason wasn't right all the same..  
It was after school, kids were yelling with happiness and talking as they passed by a long alleyway.

 

_Sans kicked(albeit lightly, being a pretty weak and petty kid), “it’s all your fault!” Alphys flinched, cowering slightly in her small turtle neck decorated with a small hello kitty pin and a lanyard._

_“?!?!?!!” Alphys squeaked as sans kicked again, beginning to cry himself._

_“y-you make me stay up all night!” He stopped kicking to yell at her in tear-filled fury, “why!? Why did you make my dad hate me!” He screamed, wiping his tears away, “why did you make him hurt me!?!” Even as a kid, he knew it wasn't really her fault, but he needed, he wanted, somewhere to pour all his frustration and sadness, “why do you make hi hit me!? Why must you!? Why must he yell s-so loud a-a-and loud! a-a-“ his breath hitched, “y-y-you m-m-ma-ad-de h-h-hi-I-im h-hat-te me…”  
Alphys stared up at him in surprise, she knew there was something wrong with him, she knew there must be a reason why he was doing this, and she just found it, reaching up, she cupped a hand to his cheek to calm him. He flinched away at the contact, hitting her hand and breathing heavily, “n-n-n-no!! n-nO! NO NO NO!!” She retreated her hand before getting up, she knew what was happening now, and even though he hurt her, she knew he was hurting more than she ever could.. Reaching forward again, she gently hugged him._

_He jumped at the contact but relaxed after a bit, sniffling to himself, “…I'm sorry.” He jumped slightly at the apology and looked at her confused, why did she- “You are hurting more than I ever could… And… I let it go on..” She gave a watery smile, “Y-you d-don't h-have a l-lot of friends, right..?” He nodded, sniffling once again before wiping one of his tears away, “t-then I'll be yours!”_

_He started to cry again, wiping them away furiously and failing as fresh ones came to replace the ones spread or thrown off. This time, they were tears of happiness, he finally had a friend… Dad was wrong… He hugged her back, sobbing into her shoulder, all at once he felt all of these buried emotions come out, sadness, happiness… He used to hate her, but those feelings were thrown away as the world came crashing down and real life reviled itself, he was safe here and now, he just doesn't have to go home……._

_Yeah.. He was a pretty bad kid then.. He knows it, he wouldn't deny it, he was terrible, but.. He is still friends with Alphys to this day, be it she still remembers his dad somehow (everyone seemed to have forgotten him) or felt pity, she stayed, and she was always there to talk to whenever a day got bad.._

_She had noticed, she had noticed the scars on his wrists, bruises on his arms as he hit her. She noticed the bandages terribly wrapped around a somewhat large wound as he tried to kick her. She noticed bruised knees from running, she noticed red hands and cuts running down his fingers. No one else seemed to notice as his wounds and injuries got progressively worse, the teachers didn't care, nobody noticed what he was doing to her either… As his injuries got worse, she noticed, so did his bullying, he would kick if there were more bruises, and scream if he got cut, they got worse together, and she knew they connected. His outburst connected the dots._

_Abuse. He was abusing him. It made so much sense, people bully when they are in pain, or when they need someone to blame, and he clearly did that, both of those, he bullied. She had always wanted to be friends with him, he seemed amazing and smart, even if he bullied her, she saw the way he treated his brother, his brother was treated so, so nicely. He protected his brother, his brother meant the world to him._

 

…He blinked, realizing where his thoughts had gone, he didn't like this, he wanted to go and check on his brother. He sat up, wincing as his back popped and his head felt light. He had heard the door quite a few times in the last hour, and he was terrified, what is going on? What is wrong with his brother? He twisted himself and got off the bed, standing up with a long stretch. He was sure his brother was fine, but, it still worried him non-the-less, popping his back and a few other joints, he started to walk out of his cluttered room, papyrus didn't change or move anything while he was in the hospital, which surprised him, he expected to come home to a completely different room, but he didn't.

Sighing, sans walked out of his room and went towards his brothers. He opened the room.

It was empty.

His stomach practically dropped and a feeling a Deja vu went through him, this happened before… His nightmares from before came forward and suddenly he was filled with dread, what if… What if his brother… Oh god… He practically ran out of the room, forgetting to close the door before sprinting down the stairs, Paps! Oh god, Paps! He turned the corner, gripping the edge to turn his course easier and quicker. The room was dark. He stepped forward hesitantly, his heart pounding with adrenaline and fear, Paps…?

He continued to move forward, fear inching into his voice as he whispered for papyrus, where was he? Why was it so dark in here…?

…nothing. There was no sound as he took another step forward, oh god… His worst fears spoke to him, telling him that his brow as dead, someone had killed him, someone stabbed him and slit his neck, someone left him to die all alone…  
“SURPRISE!!” All at once, the lights turned on, papyrus hugged him, people shouted, Alphys smiled, Undyne held up a heavy looking present, the curtains were opened, and his heart soared.

He had forgotten. He had completely forgotten, it was his birthday.. How did papyrus remember it though..? They hadn't celebrated it since he was…

Someone caught his eyes, a small person with short brown hair and a striped sweater, they looked familiar, but in a strange way, he had never seen them before, he had never met them, and yet… Yet they waved at him so friendly and filled with joy, but something in his replaced their wave with a knife and his heart dropped.

…no…

 _they stabbed everyone and left him for dead–_ They went to hug him. _They approached him for the final strike-_ they hugged him.

He snapped out of it, hugging them back, “heya, kiddo.” He didn't know them, but it was something he felt like he should say, hey. They smiled up at him and hugged a bit more, he winced slightly but pat them on the back, “…thanks.” He sure needed a hug from a familiar stranger that most likely killed everyone. Yep yep.

He ignored his gut feeling – first mistake - released the kid – second mistake - and turned his back on them. He wished he didn't do that, dread hung heavy over him as he thought about the different possibilities of what the child would do before talking with Alphys.

He remembered that he used to have a crush on her, to be honest, he still does, but.. He would never destroy what she has with Undyne. He would never, absolutely never hurt her like that, at least… Not anymore. 


End file.
